


i love you.

by beeboobee (orphan_account)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Enoch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not in a bad way he just really loves the reader, enoch really just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee
Summary: enoch never really knew how to handle his feelings, but he knew how to shut people out.the reader doesn't know why enoch is distant, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor & Reader, Enoch O'Connor/Reader
Kudos: 47





	i love you.

This was nowhere near the first time he had pushed you away, it was part of his nature after all.

Enoch was known to be melancholic, grim, and macabre; often putting people off with his strange sense of humor. But you had come to know the different sides of him over the years you had become close; his silent smirks when he heard you give a sarcastic reply to a fellow peculiar, his unsure and timid hand reaching to intertwine his fingers with yours, his soft and gentle way of speaking when it was only the two of you. You weren’t quite sure where you stood on the scale of friends to lovers, but you were certain that he at least held a great affection for you.

Until a week ago, when the newest addition to the home showed up. His name was Jacob, and he was just like his grandfather. 

And that scared Enoch. 

Your naturally friendly demeanor was one of the most attractive things about you, Enoch thought. It was a welcome surprise against all of the snide remarks he had received all his life. Because of that, he let you watch him work on his creations, attempting to hide his surprise when you didn’t seem the least bit disgusted by the jars of organs littered around his room. He enjoyed your company, you made him feel flustered and happy whenever you gave him those small kisses to the cheek or tapped his nose when he was trying to focus. You made him feel human again.

He didn’t like the fact that the new boy was able to see that friendly side of you too.  
Enoch didn’t like it one bit. 

As he saw you socialize with Jacob from his window, he noticed the smile on your face and the way you and Emma seemed so taken with him. 

Why wouldn’t she be ?  
He wondered to himself, looking down at the old wooden flooring. Jacob was from the future, he had a life outside of here. And with you being a newer addition as well, you could easily leave and only age minimally. You could have a life, something that Enoch would never be able to give you. 

So he did the only thing he knew how. He shut you out; refusing to open the door when you wanted to watch him fiddle with his creatures, inviting Olive over to sit where you usually would. Enoch knew this was going to hurt, but he knew you’d be happier with someone you could actually be with.

You had grown tired of not seeing Enoch, it had been a week after all.

What had you done wrong ?  
You kept running through the past week in your mind, the absence of the curly haired boy you cared for being the only noticeable difference. Well, that and Jacob’s arrival to the home. 

Jacob. 

Of course, it had to do with the new boy. But why was it such a big deal to Enoch ? Sure, you weren’t sure where you stood with the boy, but you didn’t see him as the jealous kind. You needed to see him, even if it killed you a little (a lot) to think of him never speaking to you again. 

You approached the dark room, preparing yourself for whatever cruel fate you would meet. You knocked on the door; once, twice. Nothing. You took a deep breath, twisting the doorknob and shuffling into the room. 

What you saw was certainly unexpected. Enoch was not at his desk, but instead faced towards the wall on his bed, small sniffles leaving his pouty lips. You slowly moved forward, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed. The shift in weight was a dead giveaway that you were there, startling the boy as he turned to face you. 

He looked exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes deeper than ever. Enoch’s eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes became analytical, as if he was figuring out what you were going to say before you even opened your mouth. 

“Why are you here, (Y/N) ?” Enoch asked, his voice shaky and unsure.  
“Why did you push me away, Enoch ?” You retorted, looking right into his warm brown eyes.  
Enoch sighed, running his hands through his curly and now unruly hair. 

“You could go with him, (Y/N). You could have a life, a real one.” Enoch said, his gaze shifting down to your hands. 

You were stunned, to say the least, your lips turning down into a frown. You wanted nothing more than to hold his hand, tell him that you didn’t need Jacob or a normal life. You just needed Enoch.  
Oh god. You were in love with Enoch O’Connor. 

“Enoch, listen.” You began.  
“I’m serious,” Enoch said, effectively cutting you off as his voice rose an octave.  
“I’ve spent so long trying to figure out how I feel about you. But I see the way you look at Jacob. If you’re leaving, I’d much rather get the hardest part out of the way.” He spoke, voice trailing off towards the end.  
“The hardest part ?” You wondered aloud, not failing to notice Enoch shifting uncomfortably in his place.  
“Learning to be without you.” Enoch whispered, his voice choking up. 

You didn’t know what to do, so you leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his. It was just as you’d imagined it to be, his slightly calloused hands coming to press against your cheek. You pulled away, almost melting at the love-struck look in his chocolate eyes. 

“I love you, Enoch. There’s nothing you could do, nothing you could tell me that would change that.” You said, brushing your thumb against his cheek. 

Enoch smiled a real smile, the sight illuminating the dingy room. You loved his smile, and you hadn’t expected him to chuckle.

“I can’t believe how stupid I was.” He said, pressing a kiss to the hand that wasn’t holding his face. “If I wasn’t so jealous, we could’ve already been doing this.” Enoch whispered, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

“We do have forever to spend with each other now though.” You said, motioning for him to come lay with you in his small bed. Enoch obliged, fitting next to you like a missing puzzle piece, moving your smaller frame to rest upon his chest. 

“I love you.” Enoch whispered into your ear, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head.  
“I love you too. I’m yours for the rest of time.” You said, voice muffled as you nuzzled into the soft fabric of his sweater. 

And for the first time in his 112 years, Enoch O’Connor looked forward to the rest of his days in the loop. All because of his (Y/N).

**Author's Note:**

> and that was my first work for the mphfpc fandom ! i really hope you all enjoyed it. requests concerning mphfpc can be made on my tumblr @ethereal-enochs (only if you want to ! :)). - cam. x


End file.
